


Just One Hair

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [32]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina finds a grey hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #435 'Hair.'

Davina stood in front of the bathroom mirror, examining the top of her head. Surely her eyes must be deceiving her. Could it be…?

“Cami, come here” she called to her wife. “Now!”

Cami came rushing in from the bedroom. “What’s the emergency?”?

“Look at this!” exclaimed Davina, pointing to her scalp.

Cami squinted. “What exactly am I looking at?”

“How can you not see it? I have a grey hair! I’m not even 40 and I’m already going grey.”

Cami laughed. “I blame the twins.”

“It’s not funny Cami!”

Cami sighed. “Davina, one grey hair isn’t the end of the world.”

“But don’t you see? It means I’m getting old” Davina moaned.

“Hey, I’m older than you!” protested Cami. “Are you saying I’m old?”

“You’re not the one with grey hair” said Davina.

“It’s just one hair!”

“But then one becomes two and two becomes four and four becomes eight…”

“Relax” said Cami, massaging her wife’s shoulders. “Do you remember our wedding day?”

“Of course” said Davina, confused as to Cami’s train of thought.

“On that day I promised to love you until death do us part. And I meant it. A few grey hairs isn’t going to change how I feel about you…so don’t let it change how you feel about you.”

Davina sighed, then smiled. “You’re right. I guess I overreacted a little.”

“A little?” teased Cami.

“Shut up!” laughed Davina.

“Come on, old lady. My bed is cold without you in it.”

“I’ll keep you warm.”


End file.
